


Right Next to You

by abi_lynne



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 2, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), SnowBaz, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abi_lynne/pseuds/abi_lynne
Summary: Simon and Baz return to Watford years later and reminisce about their days fighting, among other things.Enjoy!





	Right Next to You

"Wait, Dad, which room was yours?"

Simon smiled at his daughter, his thoughts flying back, crafting a response. Before he could say anything, however, she'd gone skipping across the room to chat with a friend, forgetting that she'd even asked. Cherry was 11 now, and although her magic hadn't started to show until late childhood, Simon and Baz both knew that she was more powerful and talented than either of them had ever been - although they might've been just a bit biased.

Simon watched his daughter across the room, laughing with her friends, and couldn't help but tear up. Forget magic- Cherry was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Dont tell me you're going soft, Snow." Baz teased, moving to stand next to his husband. 

Tears gone, Simon turned to smile at him and was struck with a sudden memory of being in this exact hall with Baz, many years ago. Baz hadn't been smiling then. There'd been fewer wrinkles, more anger. 

"Do you miss it?" Simon leaned against the wall, looking out the nearby window at the grounds.

"No," Baz slipped his hands into his pockets, always the Calm One. "Sometimes. Do you?"

"Yes. I miss Ebb. And the food. Although," Simon turned towards Baz, a twinkle in his eye, "I don't miss being your enemy."

Baz smiled at that, looking up and scanning the room for their daughter. "Who says we aren't enemies anymore?"

"Don't let Cherry hear that. Remember when I told her about defeating the Chimera and she had nightmares for weeks about us fighting?"

"She was six, Snow."

"Still."

Baz took a step closer to Simon, turning to look out the window and slipping a hand around his husband's waist. "I don't miss the fighting, either," Baz said softly. "Obviously."

"Sometimes I'm not sure," Simon said, only half-joking. He began to lean his head against Baz's shoulder, but stopped when he noticed Baz looking at him rather intently.

"I hated fighting with you. Well, I didn't, but I hated hating you - especially when all I wanted was to kiss you. I hated sleeping alone when you were right across the room. I hated being your enemy. Snow, " Baz took a breath, looking up again and out the window, embarrassed. He spoke even more softly now, "I don't miss Watford, because you were all that mattered to me when we were here. I don't miss it because now - I get to wake up, every morning, right next to you."

Baz was the one going soft now. Simon didnt mind, though, pulling him in and kissing him gently and softly and sweetly.

They broke away just as Cherry ran up to them, her cheeks flushed with excitement at finally seeing Watford. She'd heard so much about their school days that it all already felt familiar, in some way. "Dad, didn't you play football? I want to see the pitch!" She was practically trembling with excitement, with anticipation.

Baz smiled at her, grasping Simon's hand in one of his own and taking Cherry's outstretched fingers with the other. "Let's go see the football pitch, then!"

"Maybe we'll stop and see the Wavering Wood on the way," Simon added as they started off.

Baz gave him a look, "Or maybe not."


End file.
